A Chronicle of Times
by WayfaringPink
Summary: Follow Sasuke and Sakura on their fun-filled journey of discovery and acceptance! Aw hell, I'm bad at this, but I promise the story is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other day. Haruno Sakura was abruptly woken by her blaring alarm clock, which she managed to smash to death in her half-awake state.

Half an hour later her mother barged into the room as she was leaving for work. "GODDAMMIT SAKURA, WAKE UP!" she yelled. "Do you know how much we waste on alarm clocks because you can't keep from destroying them?!" Sakura groaned and pulled the covers above her head in response. Her mother gritted her teeth and promptly grabbed her feet, dragging her out of bed and dumping her in a heap on the floor.

Sakura sat up, still half awake and was pulled to her feet and shoved into her bathroom. Mebuki stomped out of the room, muttering about her lazy-ass kids. Before Sakura, she had had to drag her older brat, Sasori, out of bed too. She was the CEO of a multinational publishing company for god's sake! She should be past waking up her kids every morning! Nevertheless, it gave her a small amount of motherly satisfaction knowing that they still needed her to function. So, off she went humming to work.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to shower while valiantly trying to not fall asleep. She was definitely NOT a morning person and wasn't a complete human unless she got at least 9 hours of sleep each night. She showered as fast as she could and was drying herself off when her bedroom door blew open for the second time that morning.

"Oi Forehead, hurry the fuck up or we're gonna be late!" The blonde-haired girl who kicked Sakura's door aside stood in her room with her arms crossed, glaring at her through her bathroom doorway.

"Shut up Pig, all I gotta do is dress!" screeched Sakura.

The Yamanaka girl grumbled and walked to her open closet. She picked out some clothes and a pair of boots and threw them at Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "Thanks!" She pulled on the shorts, camisole and long cardigan that Ino had thrown at her. Her petal-pink hair reached down to just past her butt, and she twisted it into a loose braid, letting the hair swing off her face. She and her friends were constantly groaning how cheesy it was that her parents had named her after the cherry blossoms that her hair was the colour of, but Sakura secretly loved her name and her naturally-pink hair.

Ino and Sakura ran down the hallways, grabbing the two muffins that her mother had set out in the kitchen. Then they jumped into Ino's purple convertible and were off to school.

"I don't know why I let you drive me and I still don't know how you got your license!" exclaimed Sakura when they had screeched into the school parking lot. "You almost ran over _two_ people on the way here!"

"That's because you love me and I'm the only one who can drag your ass to school," said Ino, smirking at her. "Besides, who told those idiots to get in front of _my_ car?" Sakura pouted in defeat and Ino laughed at her, throwing an arm over her shoulders. Together they walked to the imposing stone building that the school was.

While they were going in, many people turned to stare at the two girls. It wasn't surprising, considering they were the most beautiful and some of the most popular within the school. Ino was flashy as usual, dressed in a tight, fitted mini-skirt in her favourite purple and a black lace shirt with knee-high stiletto boots. Her blonde hair was as long as Sakura's and was up in its customary ponytail with bangs falling to one side. Ino was just as tall as Sakura, and both of them sported similar curves and generous proportions.

"Well well, look who made it on time," came a drawl from behind them.

"SHIKA!" yelled Ino and jumped on the boy behind them. She grabbed his pineapple-like ponytail and Shikamaru grabbed her ass. They immediately started making out and Sakura snickered. Shikamaru sure was a lazy bastard, but not when it came to Ino.

"See ya later Pig!"

Ino flipped her off while still kissing and Sakura ran down the hallway to her first class, laughing like a maniac. As soon as she walked in, a blur of yellow and orange tackled her onto a desk.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN, Ten-Ten's being mean to mee!"

"Naruto you BAKA, get off of me!" yelled Sakura. The blond let her get up and then glomped her, sniffling.

"Ten-ten, what the hell happened?" she asked the brunette in front of her.

Ten-ten stood in front of her with her arms crossed and smirking at Naruto. With her black skinny jeans, steel-toed boots, black tank and hair up in 2 buns, she didn't look much different from a boot camp instructor. "The orange retard decided that swiping my kunais was a good idea," she explained. "You know I _hate_ when people mess with them." Sakura sighed and pushed Naruto away from her.

"You were asking for it," she said. "And I see you're out to blind people as usual. I mean, is orange like the only colour you own?!" Sure enough, Naruto was dressed in a pair of neon orange pants and matching shoes, along with a plain white t-shirt.

"But orange is the beeeeest!" he whined.

Just then a bag collided with Naruto's head and he crashed to floor. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" he yelled. A pale hand appeared over the windowsill and while the three of them stared, a figure launched itself through the window. It landed right in front of Sakura and she gasped. She flailed her arms, trying not to fall and a pair of hands shot out and pulled her to a tall body. She looked up and her green eyes met a pair of obsidian eyes. Sakura felt her breath fly out of her body and she stared into them, her eyes wide and her mouth agape in shock. The black-haired boy leaned his head in to put his mouth at her ear.

"Might want to close that before you swallow a fly," he whispered. His breath tickled her sensitive ear and she shivered unconsciously. He chuckled and released Sakura. She floundered for words before shrieking.

"UCHIHA YOU STUPID MOFO!"

Sakura stomped her foot in frustration and dragged Ten-ten to the front of the room fuming. _The nerve of him!_ She thought. But, she couldn't bring herself to actually get mad at the boy. The boy _with the face of a Greek god_.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her huff away, his eyes drifting to her shapely ass. Although he wouldn't admit it even under torture, he loved making her mad. Just watching Sakura get all red in the face and glaring at him with her sharp, _mesmerizing_ green eyes did… strange things to his heart. Not to mention, her panting for breath when she yelled at him would make her chest heave up and down, drawing attention to those delectable mounds that his hands were constantly itching to hold. He couldn't do anything with their friends around and for now, had to content himself with simply watching her.

Sasuke turned to his best friend, now standing up with his backpack in his hands. "Oi teme, why'd you come in through the window?" said Naruto, cocking his head.

"The fangirls were hunting me down Dobe. And that crazy bitch Karin has gotten faster. The only way out was up."

Naruto started laughing and rolling around the floor. "BAHAHA YOU'RE SO GONNA GET RAPED ONE OF THESE DAYS AHAH- URGH!"

Sasuke grinned and walked to his seat in front of Sakura and Ten-ten while the blond boy groaned in pain, yelling curses at him.

Just then a tall figure with gray spiky hair and a face mask walked into the room and Naruto dropped into his seat. "Alright class, settle down now," said Hatake Kakashi. "Sorry I was late, but you know I-"

"Got lost on the road of life!" drawled the class.

"Oh what smart children you are! That's exactly what happened." Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a smile, which Sasuke thought looked a little loopy.

"Road of life my ass," muttered Sakura under her breath, "more like you got lost in Anko's vagina!" Sasuke heard her behind him and his mouth lifted in a smirk, while Naruto and Ten-ten started guffawing outright. Faster than they could blink, two pieces of chalk smacked into their foreheads and they shrieked in surprise.

"Shut up, you two," said Kakashi with a smile. Ten-ten and Naruto glared at him but did it nonetheless and the class began.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bell rang in Kakashi's class, Sakura zipped out of class before Sasuke could even turn around. She had Health with Jiraiya-sensei next and if you were a girl and late to his class… well, it just was _not_ good. The old man had a reputation as an extreme pervert and had "caught" more than one couple during… intimate relations. Sakura was always dumbfounded as to how the lecher had gotten a job as the HEALTH teacher but she once overheard their principal, Tsunade, talking with her secretary, Shizune, about a drunken bet that she once made and lost with Jiraiya. Sakura wasn't too surprised by this, considering that Tsunade was drunk more often than not.

She ran into the classroom and dropped into a seat. Almost immediately she heard a voice yell out.

"OHAIYO SAKURA-SAN, YOU ARE LOOKING QUITE YOUTHFUL TODAY!"

Sakura groaned quietly and slid down further in her chair. Lee popped up in front of her desk and was waving enthusiastically at her. He braced his arms on the desk and leaned forward with a grin so big Sakura could swear she saw all 32 of his teeth. She let out an awkward smile and tried to disappear into her chair.

"Hello Lee," she said in a small voice.

"YOU ARE TRULY THE BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM OF HIDDEN LEAF HIGH! YOUR HAIR SHINES LIKE ALUMINUM AND YOUR EYES ARE LIKE SPARKLING EMERALDS!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and squashed down the urge to send the boy flying. Attention, she could deal with. But weird over-attention from a guy who dressed in nothing but spandex, had hair shaped like a helmet and creepily thick eyebrows? Now _that_ she couldn't stand and right now Lee was invading her _very private_ space. He, however, continued on unperturbed.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME ON A YOUTHFUL DATE WITH ME THIS SATURDAY? I SHALL IMPRESS YOU WITH THE WONDERFUL SKILLS I ACQUIRED FROM MY LADY-KILLING GAI-SENSEI!"

Sakura opened her mouth to say that the older spandex-fiend probably killed women just by them looking at the man, but before she got out a single syllable, Lee was picked up and chucked behind the black-haired boy who now stood in his place.

"You should've waited for me."

"_Screw you_ Sasuke."

"Tsk tsk, how ungrateful," chided Sasuke as he sat down beside her.

"Bitch please, I could've handled him any day!"

They both turned to look at the heap on the floor and watched Lee as he got up, massaging his arm.

"How very energetic your throw is Sasuke-san! I wish to someday have that same youthfulness," he said with a pained grin, as he walked away wincing. Sasuke turned to Sakura and cocked an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Jiraiya, who had just walked into the room.

"Good morning ladies! And brats," he said exuberantly. "I have a new assignment for you. Take a good look at the person sitting beside you because that person will be your partner for the next 2 months."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and made a face, but she was jumping for joy on the inside. Who didn't want to be paired with the Uchiha hottie for two entire months?!

Jiraiya continued. "This project will be focused on the importance of building and maintaining relationships. You and your partner will be as husband and wife. Every week, you will be asked to deal with certain issues such as finding proper housing, budgeting and the importance of healthy eating. You are to do research and practical applications and then submit a report every week. And ladies, DON'T hesitate to come to me if you need any help!"

He leered at the girls in the class and they glared back at him. Everybody knew that the only female whose pants he was ever likely to get into was a drunken Tsunade's, but that didn't stop the erotomaniac old man from trying anyway.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was smirking to himself. This project gave him plenty of _alone_ time with Sakura without their friends butting in, and it has been too long since he's gotten his hands on her. Sakura too was feeling a sense of great anticipation but both of them kept their attention fixed on the assignment sheets as they were passed out. For the rest of the period they listened to Jiraiya as he explained the finer points and instructions and soon, it was lunch time. Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the class and went in different directions, not even a second glance to spare between the two of them.

Sakura walked to her locker and was putting her books away when she felt a pair of hands tickle her at her sensitive waist. She squealed and whipped around, bringing her arm up to elbow the person behind her.

"Oof!" Her older brother was doubled over on one knee as he hugged his stomach.

"Goddammit Sakura, you and your brute strength are killing me!"

"You know better than to tickle me Nii-chan!"

"Wow Sasori, I wish my ototou would call me so cutely." The two siblings turned to look at the elder Uchiha brother as he walked up to them. Itachi was impeccably dressed as usual with a pair of slim, black slacks and a grey v-neck sweater. His silky hair was tied with a small, black ribbon at his nape and it hung down his back. He looked positively _drool-worthy_ and frankly Sakura was a little lightheaded looking at him. Sasuke was the only one she had real interest in, but that didn't mean that she wasn't like any other girl; breathless in the face of Itachi's hotness.

"My beloved Sasu-cakes used to be so adorable, following me around and calling me 'Nii-chan, nii-chan' all the time!"

Sasori and Sakura burst out laughing at Sasuke's nickname. "You know he'd kill you if he heard you call him in school right?" commented Sasori. Itachi grinned.

"What're you doing here anyway?"

Sakura turned to look her brother, also curious as why he was in the sophomore sector of the school when he and Itachi were seniors.

"Mom called me," he explained. "She and dad got a call from Grandpa. He says he's on his deathbed and they're gonna leave today. So, you and me gotta scrounge for some dinner by ourselves tonight!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. They all knew full well that nothing was wrong with the old man. Their grandfather lived 5 hours away and it was routine for him to fake sickness whenever he got a little lonely, just so he could force his children to visit him. They humoured his antics anyway out of love, and visited every time he was "on his deathbed".

"What did you want to eat anyway?"

"We shall call upon the pizza lords and summon for their underpaid messengers!" cried Sasori, his hands thrown up to the ceiling. Sakura and Itachi stared at him.

"I see melodrama runs in the family."

Sasori scowled at his best friend and Itachi laughed. He tugged Sasori down the hallway and the two called out their byes to Sakura. She waved at them and turned to walk to the cafeteria.

The place was crowded but Sakura spotted Ino in line close to the food. She waved her over and Sakura ran to stand with her.

"Hey Pig, what's our poison today?"

"You know, I've been looking at that green glop for the last 10 minutes and I can't tell if it's dead or alive."

They turned and looked at it dubiously but before they could protest it, the woman behind the counter slapped some onto their plates and the kids behind them pushed them on. They hastily went through the line and walked over to their regular table, where Hinata, Ten-ten and Temari were already sitting.

"Couldn't you guys come any faster?" grumbled Ten-ten.

"I was with Shikaaaaa," whined Ino.

"Oi, what happened to sistas before mistas?"

"Meh, it's not _your_ face I want to suck off at the end of the day."

Temari and Sakura burst out laughing and Hinata joined in giggling. Ten-ten pouted and crossed her arms while Ino flashed a triumphant smile.

"Ne Ten-ten-chan, I caught you d-doing the same thing to Neji-nii-san last night," said Hinata smiling.

Ten-ten gaped at the Hyuga heiress before going red in the face and burying it in her arms. Ino, Sakura and Temari stared at her for a moment before shrieking.

"HOLY SHIT, Ten-ten you bitch, you never told us!"

"I was getting to that, Temari," mumbled Ten-ten.

Sakura and Ino threw their arms around Hinata and she squeaked.

"Way to _go_ girl! You totally called her out!"

"With guts like these, you'll soon be asking out Naruto!"

Hinata blushed and looked down. "D-do you really think so, Ino-chan?"

"Of course!"

They looked over to the table nearby where Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai were sitting.

"HEY NEJI," yelled Sakura. "WE HEARD YOU AND TEN-TEN GOT A LITTLE _FRISKY_ LAST NIGHT!"

There was a moment of silence and then everyone burst out laughing, except for Ten-ten, Neji and Hinata, who had a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh my god Sakura," breathed Ten-ten, "do you have a fucking _death wish_?"

Neji glared at Sakura and then snapped his eyes over to Ten-ten. She put her hands up and shrugged helplessly. He turned away and his narrowed eyes fell on Naruto, who was howling with laughter.

"BAHAHA, HER PRISSYNESS IS FINALLY GOING TO GET _LAID_, HAHAHA! WHO WOULDA THOUGHT THAT NEJI-PRICK WOULD HOOK UP WITH THE SHE-DEMON!"

Neji let out a silent growl then lunged over the table towards Naruto, just missing him. Naruto yelled and promptly sprinted away from the table, Neji hot on his heels. Sakura saw a streak of black go by her and realized that Ten-ten was now hunting him down as well.

"Do you think they're going to h-hurt him?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"I'd be surprised if he comes out of this alive," remarked Temari. Hinata blanched at her words and Ino sighed before speaking.

"Sakura, go after them and stop them from killing the blond idiot."

"_Say whaaaat_?! Why am I supposed to do it?"

"Because I'm wearing heels and you're probably the only one smart enough to weasel him out of this."

Sakura cursed quietly. The Pig had spoken to her ego and now she had to do it. She looked over at Hinata and she looked back at Sakura pleadingly. Sakura sighed and got up. She jogged out of the cafeteria and turned in the hallway to follow the three.

She had just run around a corner when a door burst open and a pair of hands pulled her into a dark room. Her scream was muffled by a hand clamping down on her mouth and she felt the person bending down to her ear.

"_Shhh!_"

The hand on her mouth moved away to drape around her waist, and Sakura whipped around in the arms that held her. A dim light came on and she squinted before gasping, as she recognized the figure in front of her.

"_You!_"

I need some direction, and if you guys like this and care to see it continued, what do you want to happen? As long as it isn't stupid teenage drama, I'll work it.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"No need to be so loud," hissed Sasuke.

Sakura snorted and tried not swoon at the position they were in. She was still enclosed in Sasuke's arms and while she didn't indicate that she liked it, she didn't try to move out of it either. "Why did you pull me in here anyway?"

Sasuke gave a light smirk. He could tell Sakura liked being close to him but made no comment on it. "I was doing what I do every lunch-"

"Which is?"

"Running away from the crazy fangirls. Luckily I found this closet and I was going to wait it out in here. Then I got bored so I opened the door and who should I see, but you."

Sakura scowled. "So you just grabbed me and dragged me into this shady-ass place?"

"I don't see you complaining, _Sakuraaaa_."

"Shut up," mumbled Sakura. "We should probably get out and find Naruto, you know. Ten-ten and Neji are trying to kill him."

Sasuke reluctantly let her go, but took her hand and pulled her to the door and opened it. "What did the dobe do now?"

Sakura blushed at his holding her hand and struggled to keep her thoughts in order. "Hinata caught them going at it hot and heavy last night and when Naruto heard about it, he started laughing his ass off about 'her prissyness' and the 'she-demon' getting laid!" She purposefully neglected to mention that she was the one who first yelled it out across the cafeteria.

Sasuke snickered. "The dumbass can't keep his mouth shut to save his skin, but he sure is funny."

Sakura rolled her eyes. They were outside now and Sasuke was pulling her along the pathways in the gardens behind the building. Their school was actually an Elizabethan-style estate built in the late 1800's. It was later converted into a school but the sprawling decorative gardens and orchards were kept thriving. It was beautiful in the spring and summer and the acres provided many private places for students, should they need them. The numerous trees also provided a nice, cool place to lounge, study, or as Sakura liked to do, nap. The two were walking underneath one such tree when they heard a screech, followed by a shout.

"_MEEEOOOOOWWWRRRGGGHH_!"

"OOWWWW, YOU STUPID CAT! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

A cat came flying down from the branches, but landed neatly, as cats are prone to do. As Sakura gaped at it, it crouched and growled up before turning around and slinking away. She swiveled her head up and peered through the branches. To her astonishment, Naruto was sitting in the top most branches of the large tree, the foliage hiding him almost completely from view.

Sasuke was standing next to her and was doubled over laughing.

"Maybe you should start calling yourself a monkey after this stunt, dobe!"

"FUCK YOU, TEME."

Naruto started climbing down and after a few shouts and many curses, he fell to the ground in a heap.

"You know better than to mess with Neji and Ten-ten," giggled Sakura.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, but when they couldn't find me, I overheard the two of them talking about hunting _your_ ass down!"

Sasuke snapped his head around to look at her and Sakura blanched.

"Why are they after you?" he asked.

Naruto grinned before answering. "Because she's the one who broadcast their make-out session to HALF THE SCHOOL!"

Sasuke raised one perfect eyebrow and Sakura worked to actively avoid his eyes. Before he could say anything, a shrill voice rang out in the air.

"Sasukeeeee, where are youuuuuuu? I can smell your cologne around here!"

"Shit!" swore Sasuke. "It's Karin."

"_Smell_ you?" asked Naruto. "Dude, she's a fucking bloodhound!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and Naruto's shirt, dragging them away from the voice. "We gotta get outta here."

"Well," said Sakura, "Naruto and I can't go back or Ten-ten and Neji will fry us alive."

"Only one thing left to do!" said the blonde boy with a grin.

The three of them looked at each other for a moment and then broke into a wild sprint for the parking lot. Sasuke had driven Naruto to school that morning and they now ran to his car. The three of them hastily piled into his grey Aston and Sasuke peeled out of the parking lot.

"Oi Sasuke, drop me at home!" burst out Naruto.

"Why?" asked the raven-haired boy.

"I've been trying to get past this one checkpoint in Halo for the last 3 days and today's the day I do it, DATTEBOYO!"

Sasuke snorted. "You could've just asked me how to do it."

"And destroy my pride? No way!"

"What pride, dobe?"

"_Screw _you, teme!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as the two continued to bicker. _Boys will be boys_, she thought. But she was oddly content to sit and listen to the two. She knew that despite their arguing all the time, they were as inseparable as friends went, much like her and Ino.

Before long, Sasuke swerved into Naruto's driveway and drove up the house. The blond boy hopped out before the car was even fully stopped and ran into the house, yelling a "SEE YA TOMORROW!" over his shoulder. Sasuke smiled lightly and drove down the other side of the curved driveway. It was only until he pulled out onto the road and turned the car that Sakura realized that they were going in the exact opposite direction of her house. She turned to Sasuke in confusion.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a smirk. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him but turned to stare out the window. Getting information out of Sasuke when he didn't want to was impossible and she didn't need to waste any more breath.

Sakura watched the city go by, the landscape turning into rural areas. She noticed Sasuke slowing down after a while and looked to the front. He made one final turn and Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief as he stopped the car.

"The _beach_?! Oh my god Sasuke, this is fucking unreal!"

"I knew you would like it," he said with a grin.

Sakura got out of the car staring at the deep blue water ahead, pulsing gently under a brilliant blue sky that was filled with a few fluffy, white clouds. The beach was small and secluded, surrounded by giant rocks and trees, and they were the only ones there. A cool breeze lifted her hair away from her face and she closed her eyes, letting it surround her.

Sasuke looked her standing in the sand, suddenly glad for Sakura's big mouth, and Ten-ten and Neji's homicidal tendencies. They had given him the chance to have Sakura all to himself for a little while.

She kicked off her boots and ran towards the water, squealing as she felt the crisp coldness of it. Sasuke followed her into the water and snickered as she hopped from foot to foot in the water.

Sakura glared at him and bent down, swinging her arm and splashing him. He looked at her incredulously before leaping towards her. She cried out before turning and sprinting down the beach. Sasuke ran after her and tackled her into the sand. They wrestled with each other laughing and flinging sand at each other.

Suddenly realizing the position they were in, they both froze. Sasuke was lying back in the sand, his arms around Sakura and crushing her to his chest. Sakura's hands were fisted in his chest, and her hips were squarely on his, their legs tangling together. His face was inches beneath hers and their breaths mingled together.

Sakura quickly pushed herself off and sat up next to him, her arms wrapping around her knees and pulling them to her chest. Sasuke sat up too, a slight frown on his face. Had he been reading Sakura wrong? Did she actually not want to be around him? He looked at her as she stared quietly at the water.

"What are we doing Sasuke," she asked softly. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and pained. "I don't know what it is that's between us, or even if there is something between us. I'm so confused and it's killing me inside!"

So that was it. Sasuke relaxed, his face smoothing and his mouth lifting in a rare, tender smile. His girl was just confused and looking so damn cute about it. He only needed to see how scared she was to confirm the depth of her feelings. Well, he could finally put those fears to rest.

"Come here Sakura," he said gently. He reached out and pulled her to straddle his lap. Sakura didn't resist, but fastened her gaze on his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes. Sasuke gripped her face between his hands and smoothly lifted it so he could look into her emerald depths.

"Listen well. I don't want you to ever have any doubts about this. Sakura, do you know what I've been doing ever since we were children?"

She cocked her head in question, her eyebrows drawing together.

"Watching you," said Sasuke simply. "I've been watching you and watching you. My eyes follow you when you're there, and my thoughts follow you when you aren't. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you, and that feeling has only grown. You're in every fibre of my being, every breath in my body and every beat of my heart. Sakura, I _love you_."

Sakura's breath burst out of her in a sob. All of her dreams had come true in the last 30 seconds and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Oh _god_ Sasuke-kun," she cried out, burying her face in his neck. "I love you too! So, so much."

A brilliant smile broke out on Sasuke's face as he registered her feelings and the "Sasuke-kun". She had stopped calling him that when they were children and he'd pretended that he hadn't cared or noticed, but privately he had hungered to hear her call him that again.

"Call me that again," said Sasuke.

Sakura looked up, a little confused. "Sasuke….-kun?"

The image of Sakura looking up at him with her luminous green eyes and calling his name with her soft pink lips and trembling voice was too much for Sasuke. He groaned and dug a hand into her hair and used it to tilt her head as he brought his mouth to hers.

As soon as his lips landed on hers, Sakura's mind exploded. She suddenly became aware of a thousand new sensations; the cool air caressing them, the gentle crashing of the waves behind her, the scorching heat of Sasuke surrounding her and the magnificent feel of his lips against her. She pressed her own against them eagerly and opened them in a gasp when he bit down lightly on her bottom lip.

Immediately, Sasuke thrust his tongue inside to tangle with hers. He thought he was gone before he touched Sakura, but now he knew that it was nothing compared to the intoxicatingly sweet taste of her. He ravaged her mouth, loving the warm weight of her body in his lap and the small gasps that managed to escape from her mouth.

The kiss became too much for Sakura and she whimpered, forcibly pulling her mouth away from Sasuke's. Without missing a beat, he moved to kiss the sensitive place behind her earlobe. His tongue flickered out to lick it and Sakura released a breathless sigh, closing her eyes and tilting her head to offer her neck to him. Sasuke took the chance to kiss and lick his way down her neck, as Sakura fisted one hand in his hair and the other in the back of his shirt. When he got to the soft place where her pulse beat rapidly under her skin, he bit down on her and Sakura moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure. Sasuke ran his wet tongue over the spot to soothe it and she writhed on top of him, unwittingly grinding her hips into his. He groaned and grabbed her ass with both hands in an effort to keep her still.

"Sakura, stay _still_," breathed Sasuke into her neck.

"I can't help it Sasuke-kun!" mewled Sakura, as she struggled against his grip. "It feels too good!"

Sasuke realized that they could be in over their heads too easily. Now was not the time or place to do that and he had to do something to calm down Sakura and himself. He took one hand off Sakura's butt and wrapped the arm around her waist. Then he simply dropped back onto the sand, taking Sakura with him and causing her to squeak in surprise.

Sakura lay panting on top of Sasuke, her face buried into his neck. She felt his chest rising and falling with his breath and his heart thudding against her chest. Sasuke began to stroke her back, running his warm hand from the top of her spine to the bottom curve of it. Slowly, Sakura's breathing returned to normal and she basked in the comfort that he was offering her. One of her hands was at his back and the other began to absentmindedly trace invisible lines where it lay on Sasuke's chest. He gritted his teeth and tried not to react to Sakura's innocent touches.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

"Yes Sakura?"

"That was… the most wondrous thing I've ever felt."

Sasuke smiled. "I know babe."

Sakura seemed to hesitate but then she continued. "That was my first kiss you know. I'd always hoped that you'd be the one to take it, but I never believed it would happen. And now it did." She raised herself off of him a little and moved up so her face was directly above Sasuke's. She cupped his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "I want you to have all of me Sasuke-kun. You're everything to me."

Sasuke smiled at her gently and pulled her down for a kiss so long and sweet that Sakura nearly cried. "Of course I'm having all of you," he said when he finally pulled away. "You're _mine_ and if anyone tries to get near you, they're fucking _dead_."

Sakura gasped in mock indignation and swatted his chest, but her insides clenched in pleasure at his possessiveness. Sasuke laughed but he knew she liked it too.

They lay entwined together on the sand for what felt like hours before Sasuke sighed.

"We should probably go before your brother puts out an amber alert or something for you."

Sakura scoffed but got up with him anyway. "Don't be silly Sasuke-kun. Sasori's crazy, but not that crazy."

Sasuke's eyebrows flew up at this. "Remember that time you wanted to be spontaneous and you and Ino decided to take an impromptu spa trip to Hokkaido? You were barely gone for 3 hours before Sasori showed up on our doorstep bawling. He had almost convinced my father to let him use his agents to track you down before you called him and calmed him down."

Sakura pouted. "Okay fine, he goes a little nuts when it comes to me. But what can I say, he loves and we grew up so close." Another thought occurred to her and she stopped in her tracks. "Oh my god, Sasuke-kun," she breathed out. "Saso-nii and Tou-san are gonna _maim_ you when they find out about us!"

Sasuke smirked and looked at her. "Yea, they probably will," he said matter-of-factly. He opened the passenger door of his car and pushed Sakura in, closing the door and walking around to get in the driver side. Sakura continued to stare at him incredulously. "How are you so chill right now!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke's smirk got bigger and he started to drive. "Sakura, you and I both know that your brother and your father take 'Sakura-complex' to the next level and as soon as they find out that I'm breathing the same air as their precious, and doing much, much worse than that, they are going to hunt. My. Beautiful. Ass. _Down_. You and I also know that depriving the world of said beautiful ass is a total sin, so I have a simple solution. Don't tell them."

He finally looked over to seen Sakura staring at him, her jaw dropped. "_That's_ your plan?! Sasuke-kun, that's never gonna work! Tou-san and Nii-chan are like fucking Sherlock Holmes when it comes to me. They _always_ find out everything about me, and they're stupidly good at interrogating all my friends."

Sasuke frowned a little. "Okay then, here's a better idea. Don't tell anyone."

"That's even worse! There's no way I'm gonna be able to keep you a secret around them all."

"Okay _fine_, tell Ino if you must. I trust she can keep it to herself and she's your best friend."

Sakura grumbled but didn't argue.

"Oh come on Sakura, it's not forever. Just until I can get Sasori and Kizashi-san more comfortable around me. Besides, I'm more worried about how I'm gonna keep Naruto from blabbing something out accidentally."

"Then don't tell him Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, imitating his earlier words.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed imperceptibly. "It doesn't matter even if I don't. He… knows me better than most people, and he'll find out."

Sakura grinned. "I suppose that's expected, considering that you two are best friends. You two may fight more than anyone else, but even I know that you're tight as hell."

"I need something to distract him," said Sasuke. "Something that'll keep him so occupied that he won't even think about us."

Sakura pondered this for a moment, before a brilliant idea hit her. "Holy fuck, I've got it!" she shrieked. "HINATA! WE NEED TO SET HIM UP WITH HINATA! God, she's been crushing on him since like, the _third_ grade!"

"Really?"

"Yep, haven't you noticed that she loses her shit every time someone even mentions him?"

"Ehh, I noticed that she watches him sometimes, but I just thought it was cuz he's always doing something stupid."

"Yea well, she loves him, so this is the perfect time to get them together."

"Damn, Neji's gonna kill you, me _and_ the dobe if he ever gets a whiff of this."

"Oh don't worry about that," snickered Sakura. "I can handle him."

"_What?_" growled Sasuke. "No, you are not _handling him_."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "For fucks sake Sasuke-kun, I mean I'm going to handle him by getting him and Ten-Ten so wrapped up with each other, they wouldn't mind an apocalypse, so lose the jealousy."

"Oh. Okay then, you can handle him."

"_Men_."

They were getting close to Sakura's house now, and she became more and more nervous the closer they got. "What's wrong", asked Sasuke, noticing her fidgeting beside him.

"Nii-chan should've just gotten home, and there's no way he's going to miss me getting out of your car."

Sasuke grimaced slightly. "Well, I guess there's no better time to greet the future brother-in-law."

Sakura's eyes snapped to him in shock. Sasuke noticed it but only turned to give her a quick grin before he drove through the gates of the estate. The Haruno house was a traditional Japanese mansion, painted in the clan colours of white and red. It was surrounded by a multitude of sakura trees that were a magnificent pink storm to behold in the spring. Right now they were hung with lush green leaves that rustled musically with the little brook that ran through the grounds. The estate was a cheerful, happy place and the Haruno family had a loveable life here.

Sasuke stopped the car in the spacious courtyard outside the main door and they both got out. They walked to the front door, without holding hands, and Sakura unlocked it to let them in.

Sasuke had barely stepped inside when he saw a glint and heard the sound of something slicing through the air.

Oh no, is Sasuke gonna die?! Jk, I ain't that cruel yo. But I _am_ mean enough to make you wait for more. Sorry it took a while to update this story, but I kinda lost direction and didn't know where I wanted it to go. Now I actually have a complete plotline and I'm excited to write it out I would appreciate it if y'all told me what you like, or don't like/want to see improved though. Thanks in advance!


End file.
